


Hoy.

by MakaMurai



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: Hoy intenté arreglar el mundo.





	Hoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón, que al final quiero que sea escuchado.

Hoy intente arreglar el mundo. Hoy intenté enderezar los sueños que en algún momento del camino recorrido se quedaron atrás, deformándose en la culpa de no ser realidad. Hoy intenté recoger con las manos desnudas los pedazos de la razón que ya no me hace sentir humana.

Hoy intenté gritar. Hoy intenté susurrar a tus ojos, una llamada de auxilio, para salvarme de la única persona que me lastima. Mi misma. 

Hoy intenté preguntar sin tener respuestas concretas. Hoy intenté alcanzarte, tomar tu mano para sentirla cerca, escuchar los lentos latidos de tu corazón, que ya no me acompaña ni hace que el mío se asiente en un ritmo que no duela mas. 

Hoy intenté devolver las lágrimas que ha provocado el dolor. Hoy intenté sonreír con mis ojos. Hoy no lo he logrado.

Hoy intenté arreglar mi mundo. Hoy no lo he logrado.

(Tal vez mañana lo intente de nuevo)


End file.
